In From the Cold-
by slingblade125
Summary: Bat/Cat A holiday with Bruce and Selina. Set after Meghan I brought it into the main story demons in the dark so that everyone would be able to track along without getting lost
1. Chapter 1

_Good evening Gotham. I would have had this to y'all a few weeks ago but I've had a chest cold that just wont clear and haven't felt like doing anything. _

_This story is a two-part bridge while I decide if I am ready to open the can of worms that could be the third installment of our Bruce and Selina story... I am trying to get inspired on the main story line, but it hasn't taken shape yet. So until then I might just play around a while more in one shot story land. _

_This particular one is set right after Meghan and picks up the time line where that story left off..._

_So without further adieu... I give you Part 1 of: In From the Cold_

_As alway I love to hear from the reader- please review !_

_-Slingblade-_

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

Selina rolled her eyes open and glanced around the room as she tried to place an unfamiliar sound. It came again and she tensed beside Bruce. His voice was low and comforting in her ear, "Just the storm. Cold front finally hit. We have sleet and snow all day in the forecast. "

As if on cue the wind drove another wave of watery ice against the glass of the penthouse. Selina relaxed as she felt Bruce's arm tighten against her and she burrowed further under him, "Sounds like a great day to stay in bed with you then."

Bruce smirked and kissed the top of her head as head adjusted himself and tucked her in, "I will take any excuse I can get to stay here next to you. We have already lost most of this day anyway."

Selina lifted her head and glanced at the analog clock next to the bed. Her hair was piled up in a mass of puffy curls that tumbled over her brow. Bruce smiled down at her and smoothed the unruly curls away from her face. He watched in amusement as she blushed and dropped her head back down under his chin pillowing against his chest. Bruce gave her a little nudge, "Don't be shy."

Selina smiled and hid her face under the covers as she blinked up at him over the folded edge of the cream-colored sheets.

Bruce pursued her under the covers and grinned when he felt her wrap herself around him, "Tell me Selina. What has you flashing those beautiful eyes and blushing in our bed this morning?"

She shook her head and smiled at him as she tried to avoid a face to face with the sexy man who was accosting her. Selina squeaked as he tickled down her ribcage, "You had better tell me where that mind of yours is this morning my love or I will get it out of you the hard way."

Selina looked up at him and grinned, "I don't like my bed head. But I do like playful Bruce Wayne. I bet no one would believe it if I told them he existed."

Bruce smirked down at her, "You wouldn't tell anyone. You wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."

Selina smiled up at him and was captured by the openness in his eyes, "Your reputation was ruined the second you fell in with the likes of me."

Bruce considered that and smiled down at her, "Good. I need to toughen up my image. Girls go for the bad boys don't they?"

Selina nodded, "Some of them do."

Bruce's face got serious and he smoothed her hair off her forehead, "Do you?"

She shook her head to the negative Bruce raised a brow, "No?"

Selina confirmed it, "No. I'm bad enough all by myself. I like good boys. Public servant types with big hearts and a chest pinned full of merit badges."

Bruce grinned and kissed her under her jaw, "Are you saying I am a man of merit?"

Selina laughed and hugged him close, "Yes, you are. You are a man of many unique talents... of that I can testify." Bruce raised another brow at that and Selina leered at him as her thoughts ran to the dirty side of Bruce Wayne's skill set. Bruce smiled easily as he laid in her arms, "You are good for a man's self-esteem Selina."

She ran her hands over his shoulders and he flexed his arms tighter around her as he laid his head on her chest, "What does a woman like you do on a day like today?"

Selina smiled down at him, "You are acting like we have never spent a day together."

Bruce drew back on his elbows and looked down at her, "We have no bank job to pull, no immediate threat in Gotham, no relationship hurdle to overcome. Whatever shall we do with all the free time?"

Selina smiled up at him and stroked his cheek, "Eat.. sleep…sex."

Bruce snorted out a laugh and dropped his lips to hers, "Yes ma am to all of that." He kissed her gently and gave her a devilish smile, "Which do you want to do first?"

Selina smiled as her hand slipped down over his bare back, "Eat." Bruce made a disappointed sound and dropped his head on her chest in mock devastation. "Sorry baby you asked." Selina offered the condolence to him without much compassion behind it.

Bruce acknowledged her needs and allowed her to rise out of bed. "I am committed to one of the S's and since sex is no fun without you I will be sleeping."

Selina wrapped herself in her loaner purple robe and kissed him on the cheek as she pulled the covers over his bare back, "Can I bring you something?"

Bruce nodded and whispered, "Whip cream... strawberries and your naked body."

Selina grinned and found she hoping that she could make good on that request. When she opened the door of the master suite she sucked in a breath and stepped back, her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide.

Bruce was at her side in an instant, he had snatched his own robe off the ottoman and was shouldering it on as he arrived. There was no question about what had elicited the surprised response from her. Alfred Pennyworth had been a busy butler while they were sleeping the morning away. The entire penthouse had been decorated in anticipation of an elegant Christmas party. The halls had officially been decked. There was a huge 25-foot Christmas tree fully decorated with gold and red ornaments dominating the main room, gold lights twinkled down from the ceiling suspended on thin white wires.

Selina walked out into the room as the decorators and workmen were packing away their supplies. She was in complete awe of the transformation.

Alfred was sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea creating a list for the caterer. Selina walked up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder, "I hope that the activity didn't awaken you Ms. Kyle, but time was of the essence if we are to host a proper Christmas celebration."

She shook her head and looked around in shock. The sound proofing in the room must have been extensive for she and Bruce had never heard anything. It was obvious that the crew had been working for hours, "Its beautiful, Alfred. "

He smiled pleased with her reaction as he watched her walk through the room like it was an enchanted wonderland. Bruce stood in the doorway with this arms crossed over his chest watching Selina with open adoration as she walked through the penthouse. She did a slow turn and her eyes came to rest on him and she slowly smiled, the disbelief still obvious in her eyes, "Can you even believe this?"

Bruce nodded and looked over at Alfred who was preening like a peacock behind his teacup. "This is just Alfred getting warmed up. Isn't it, Alfred?"

Alfred placed the teacup into the saucer with an arrogant air that only the British had mastered, "Indeed. Should I have been given more than a few hours notice of the pending engagement I might have been able to really do something with this place. As it were, I did want to try and make it special for the little miss.

Selina shook her head and smiled wordlessly as she made another slow turn and took in all of the details. Fresh garland woven in with the gold lights draped against the fireplace the smell of juniper in the room as the tree stood proudly as the centerpiece of the room. It was breathtaking.

Bruce knew then she had never had this before. Selina has likely never had a Christmas with family and friends and he realized that Alfred must have guessed that too. He watched his old caretaker as he studied Selina's reaction with satisfaction. _Alfred you old dog_. Y_ou can say this was for Meghan, but we both know exactly what you did here ... and for whom._

Alfred glanced over at Bruce and they shared a look. Alfred smiled into his cup as he sipped the warm beverage. Bruce walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Well done, Alfred. Very well done."

Alfred looked beyond pleased as he watched Selina reach out hesitantly and touch a branch of the Christmas tree as she looked up to the star that topped it. Alfred tried not to let the emotion seep into his voice as he spoke, "You and the missus had better get on the spot if are to find a present for little Meghan before tomorrow night."

"Good call, Alfred. Everyone won't be as easy as Selina to buy for."

Alfred glanced outside, Speaking of, Gotham is predicted to be whited out by Christmas Eve, near blizzard conditions."

Bruce frowned and checked his wrist before he realized his watch wasn't present. Alfred handed him his pocket watch. "I have already taken the liberty of expediting the arrival of Ms. Kyle's gift."

Bruce pursed his lips and considered Alfred and shook his head, "What would I ever do without you, Alfred?"

Alfred looked at him seriously, "Most assuredly starve to death in a bed covered with unwashed sheets."

X

Selina didn't even want to imagine what it had taken to get the penthouse outfitted for the holiday party but the result was beautiful and she was grateful to Alfred for having pulled it off so spectacularly. She and Bruce stepped out for a quick shopping trip and by the time they returned Alfred looked exhausted. Selina felt so bad for him she offered to scare them up something to eat. Alfred was more than game to allow Selina the run of the kitchen and Bruce seemed intrigued to see what she came up with. He had been a good sport about the vegetarian dishes thus far so he figured another wouldn't put an end to him.

Selina disappeared into the kitchen and quickly took stock of the available provisions, which as it turned out was everything under the sun needed to prepare about anything imaginable. It occurred to her then that she really didn't know Bruce's tastes well enough to undertake this project and have it come out successfully. She paused at the pantry as she looked from shelf to shelf.

Bruce watched her for a long while and he couldn't help but fall more in love with her as she chewed her thumbnail lost deep in thought. He cleared his throat and Selina turned to him with a look of concentration on her face. He smiled and gestured to the landline, "We can always order take out."

Selina smiled and leaned over the counter, " You don't trust me, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce only by the narrowest of margins avoided calling her Ms. Kyle. "I trust you implicitly... my love." He looked at her sweetly and nodded back to the pantry. "Have at it. I am sure whatever you come up with will be delicious."

Selina rolled her eyes and huffed a breath of exasperation. "You are no help at all, Wayne. "

x

Selina made meatless stuffed peppers Mediterranean style in tribute to their trip to Florence. Alfred used the time to work up a to do list for the party and had immersed himself in the project and nearly forgot diner was coming until the smell of the peppers reached his nose. He glanced up at Bruce and they shared a look of anticipation over the mix of enticing scents that emanated from the kitchen.

Selina was plating up Italian roasted vegetables as the men walked unbidden into the room. Alfred was prepared to assist in the place setting, but Selina had it handled. She shooed him out of the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him at the head of the casual dining table. "This is a rare event, Sir Alfred. Best you enjoy it to its fullest," Her eyes danced as she handled the proper English butler.

Alfred seemed to enjoy the novelty of being waited on and accepted her courtesy graciously. Selina smiled at Bruce as she walked by to collect the plates of food. He offered to assist as well and Selina gave him a smirk and pushed him out of the kitchen towards the table. Bruce just grinned over his shoulder at her.

He glanced over at Alfred and smiled at the sight of his old butler allowing himself to be served. It was a sight Bruce had never seen outside the setting of a restaurant. _There seemed to be many firsts to be had with this woman of mine.._. Selina walked back into the kitchen and collected her own plate and set it next to Alfred who by her organization sat at the head of the table. She paused and looked down at him, "White or red Alfred?"

Alfred lifted his head and without hesitation replied, "Red. The Dom Romanee Conti 97. Top right shelf."

Selina nodded as she took the direction without hesitation. She brought over two wine glasses and set them and the bottle of wine in front of Bruce, she handed him the corkscrew and lifted her brow, "You know what to do with this don't you?" Not waiting for his reply she returned to the kitchen and poured a glass of iced tea, "Lemon?" She asked Bruce his preference as she filled the glass.

Bruce nodded as he spun the steel spiral into the stopper. He pulled the wine soaked cork deftly from the bottle, allowing the aged vintage to breath for a few moments before he poured a small taster into Alfred's glass. The English gentlemen acknowledged the propriety of the process and swirled the liquid before tasting it. He nodded his approval and Bruce smirked as he poured a half of glass for them.

Bruce watched Selina in amusement as she set the tea next to his plate. His knowing look caused a satisfied smirk to appear on her lips, "I am tired of watching you waste good liquor, Wayne. You barely even taste what's poured you."

Bruce smiled and nodded, " I'm not a drinking man, Selina. It dulls me. I prefer to keep my wits about me."

Selina smiled and returned for her own plate, as she took her seat both men rose, Selina couldn't help the smile that accompanied their actions. "Such fine manners to be had in the Pennyworth household."

Alfred acknowledged her with a lift of his glass, "But of course. "

"Here's to dulling our senses, Sir Alfred." Selina toasted the English gentleman. Selina gave Bruce a sheepish smile, "Too bad you don't get the luxury, Bruce. Dulled senses might help my cooking go down easier." She glanced back at Alfred and winked.

Alfred was aware of her nervousness and he was prepared to stomach his way through whatever she had prepared for them. It had been kind of her to offer to cook and truth be told he was grateful for a break. He had been going since nearly 4 am and was hitting his limit. He forked a bite of the tender pepper into his mouth and was taken back by the smoky undercurrent of flavor. He furrowed his brow and gathered another bit in that included the quinoa stuffing. He looked up at Selina who was waiting anxiously for his opinion and nodded as he wiped his lips with a cloth napkin, "Exceptional."

Selina watched him closely for any sign that he was just placating her. He took another bite and she could tell he was trying to break down the various spices and seasonings she had used. Satisfied that she had impressed the unimpressable, Selina focused down at her own plate as she cut up her pepper.

Bruce watched their interaction with contented pride. He took a bite of the pepper and he looked over at Selina nodding his approval. He was about to compliment her on the meal when the lights fluttered indicating there was a guest in the elevator. Bruce stood immediately with a muttered apology as he went to the display board. Blake was en route.

Bruce cast a quick glance over at Selina immediately dreading her response to the intrusion. He wiped his hand on the pocket of his jeans and depressed the call button. "Door is open Blake. We are in the kitchen."

Blake nodded, "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He could see through the display that they were at the table and regretted immediately not having called before he came. He had actually tried to phone, but Bruce's cell was going right to voice mail.

Bruce returned to the table and gave Selina an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

She shrugged and stood up, "There is plenty." She placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder before he could stand, "Relax, sir Alfred."

Alfred gave him a look that said he was as mystified by her temperate response as Bruce. Wayne fished for an explanation as he settled back into the padded wood chair, "You sure you don't mind, Selina? I know Blake isn't one of your favorite people."

Selina shrugged, "No, he isn't, but that doesn't mean that he's not one of yours." Her simple response touched Bruce as he felt she was actually trying to meet him halfway on the kid.

Blake walked hesitantly through the open double doorway that separated the kitchen and nook from the main room. "Sorry to bust in on your meal. I had something I needed to talk to you about, Bruce. It can wait, I mean till after you eat. If you have time then, that is."

It was apparent that Blake was not traveling alone when a large black dog pushed past him and pulled the leash from his hand as he trotted over to Selina.

Alfred nearly came undone at an animal in his kitchen, but when Selina took the dog in stride he had to as well. It was, in fact, Selina's kitchen tonight.

"Hey mutt. I would have thought you would have bailed out on this square by now." The dog's stumpy tail did its best impression of a wag as he dropped submissively on his back as Selina spoke to him. His invitation to rub his stomach again went unaccepted as Selina still refused to give the dog any greater attention than her words.

She looked up at the uninvited human guest, "Blake." He nodded a greeting back at her and Bruce rolled his eyes. Selina sat a plate of food down in front of the empty chair by Bruce and followed it with silverware wrapped in a cream cloth napkin. "Tea or wine?" She asked Blake directly.

Blake stammered and then realized he was not only being invited in while they dined, but was being expected to eat with them. "Ah, tea. I guess."

Selina returned to the kitchen with the dog in tow. She paused at the freezer and called out a question much as she had for the wine, "Which ones are they?"

"Freezer side, bottom shelf wrapped in clear plastic," Alfred answered back not needing further clarification on what she was searching for or whom she was addressing. Selina hovered down there for a moment before calling out a thank you to the English gentleman that had Bruce's life so well-organized.

Alfred nodded as he sipped from his wine glass. Blake dropped down into the chair and looked at the plate of food gratefully. He had his fork in hand and had taken three large bites before his tea arrived to the table. Bruce looked away from Selina over to Blake and concern tinted is face as he watched Blake hunched over his plate, "You doing alright Blake?"

Blake nodded and cut off another large section of pepper piling the stuffing mixture on top before he wolfed the bite down. Alfred's brow furrowed as his concern for the young man grew as well.

Selina walked from the room with Ace prancing happily after her. When she returned Blake had already decimated two peppers and most of the vegetables on his plate. She passed by the table and paused to refresh Alfred's wine. He and Bruce had barely touched their plates electing to wait for her return. Her cool eyes flicked over Blake and the corner of her mouth twitched down before she strolled over to the kitchen island. She gathered up a plate of rolls that she had neglected to bring to the table earlier and walked them over along with the remaining two peppers. She placed the plates down in front of Blake.

He took two of the rolls immediately, Selina sat down and glanced over at Alfred before she picked up her own glass of wine. He nodded and raised his glass slightly to her. Her lips lifted in a small smile at the unspoken approval of the older man. Bruce gave her a wink when she looked over at him as he gestured down at his own plate, "Its delicious, Selina. Thank you."

She gave him a small smile and focused down at her plate. Blake cleared his throat, "It's very good. I appreciate you letting me join you."

Selina looked over at him and nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence that Alfred broke for the sake of propriety. "I normally don't encourage business talk at the dinner table but in lieu of an alternative of complete silence I will be forced to engage in the subject myself. Mr. Blake, I was informed that you had quite a good showing against Dr. Crane."

Blake wiped his face with a napkin and was helpless not to beam at Alfred's recognition. "Bruce is exaggerating. I was just trying to doing my part."

Alfred held back a satisfied smile as he sipped his wine, "Actually it was the missus that was recounting your adventure. I know from experience that she is not a woman that lends herself to exaggeration, so that must mean you had quite a night."

"Oh, well… I guess so. I mean, thanks." Blake looked shocked by the source of the kind words, his eyes immediately dropped down to his plate as he came up short on a response. _We had kicked some serious ass together, but I never thought she would admit that I was worth a damn._

Selina smirked at the obvious discomfort of the young man. Bruce stepped in and saved him, "You said you had something you needed to talk to me about?"

Blake nodded, "Yes, its about the orphanage, St Swithins. They are running out of supplies. Their last two Red Cross shipments were hijacked. As of today the pantries are completely empty. They are existing now solely on donations from the community. Military MREs were all the kids had tonight. There weren't even enough of those to go around."

Blake looked guiltily down at his plate and pushed back from the table, "I was there since early this morning helping mobilize the relief effort." He looked at Bruce and seemed embarrassed, "With these storm cells moving in... well that is adding another degree of difficultly to everything. I didn't know if there might be something you maybe could do to help."

Bruce nodded and gestured down to the young man's plate, "Eat up Blake. I will make a few calls." Bruce stood and accepted the cell phone that had materialized in Alfred's hand. He looked at Selina ready to apologize, but she seemed unconcerned with the entire affair and dismissed him with a wave of her empty fork.

Alfred and Selina shared looks of tolerance, both understanding Bruce's hard wiring that demanded he save the people of Gotham. They just smiled and continued on with their dinner. Blake polished off three more rolls and the rest of the peppers. His manners returned to him after his appetite was satiated and he insisted on clearing and doing the dishes.

x

"Off dish detail twice in one week, "Alfred stated in contentment as he and Selina both took a seat on the couch.

She smiled as she watched the large black dog gnawing enthusiastically on the enormous beef bone Alfred had procured for him. Selina folded her legs under herself as she listened to the dog's powerful jaws grinding, "That is one happy mutt, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred nodded as he looked at the large black dog laying on Selina's leather jacket. "He was rescued from a cruel and certain death, now he is mended and is dining like a king beside a warm fire. He must fancy himself Rin Tin Tin."

Selina tossed back her head and laughed, the dog looked up seemingly sensing that he was the source of the outburst. He looked between the two humans expectantly waiting for them to address him, when they didn't he returned with gusto to the bone between his paws.

Selina dropped her head on Alfred's shoulder, "Hungry out in the cold is no place for man or beast."

Alfred nodded his agreement. "Are you concerned about the children, Ms. Kyle?"

Selina nodded and looked over her shoulder for Bruce, "Do you think he can do anything for them, Alfred?"

He patted her leg, "If they haven't already had a visit from the Red Cross, the Wayne Enterprise chopper will be likely be landing on the front lawn of the facility momentarily."

Selina smiled at Alfred, as she looked out the windows at the wintry mix of sleet and snow blanketing the city, "You are pretty confident in his capabilities, Mr. Pennyworth." Her voice held trepidation as she looked at the severity of the storm, the large white flakes falling fast and thick.

Alfred laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I am at that, Ms. Kyle. He has a well established stubborn streak where causes like this are concerned."

Blake was standing at the doorway listening before shuffling into the room, "Hey thanks again, Alfred…Sel- er... Ms. Kyle. I appreciate dinner. It was.. very good... great actually. I hadn't eaten in… awhile "

Alfred gestured to the seat across from them, "Rest yourself, Mr. Blake."

He shifted from foot to foot as he peered out the huge wall of windows at the snow steadily falling. "I really should get going, the roads were already getting bad as I was driving over."

Bruce appeared, stalking quickly across the room phone still in hand, he covered the mouthpiece with his palm speaking to Blake directly, "The police have issued a white out for the city. Main and 127 are closed, emergency vehicles only."

Blake dropped his head, "So there will be no way to get anything to them. If we get hit as hard as the news is predicting it may be days before the city gets dug out of this."

Bruce shook his head, "Don't believe everything you hear on the TV Blake. Besides you didn't come here and ask me for help because you thought I _wouldn't _be able to get the job done."

Bruce's attention snapped back to the phone, "I would prefer within the next hour. Yes. Given the conditions …. five minimum. Fuel as well. Yes." He pulled the phone away from his cheek and checked the clock on the display. "Sounds good, Gill. I will be waiting for your confirmation. Call back on this number. Thanks again. Yes, tell Ruth I am good for a case." He paused and a smile broke across his face, " Yes, the Cuban's too."

Bruce ended the call and handed Alfred back his satellite phone. He addressed Blake, "There will be a delivery tonight of hot meals along with water and food good for five days, fresh produce and meat for three. FEMA will be setting up a distribution point in the quad of the old University a few blocks down from St Swithins as soon as these storm cells pass through." He nodded at Blake, "That will mean the military will have to keep support in the area twenty-four seven until everything gets back on track."

Blake swallowed and blinked in complete shock, "Uh wow. That's… great, Bruce. Really, thank you. I'm sorry to put all this on you, but I didn't know where else to go for help."

Bruce nodded, "I'm glad you came. I would have never forgiven myself if I had found out those kids were struggling without supplies in a storm like this." Bruce walked around the sofa and glanced down at the dog lying in front of the fireplace chomping away happily on his bone and he smirked at Selina. She shrugged and smiled innocently up at him.

_ Little girl you have everyone fooled by that tough guy act of yours, but I know that hard little heart of yours is softening... _He continued on with a small knowing smile curving his lips, "The guys are bringing generators and space heaters too. I wasn't positive that the facility had enough to go around."

Selina blinked up at him, "If conditions are as bad as you say, how can you be sure that your people can make it up there?"

Bruce tried to sound disappointed that she would doubt his capabilities, but instead only managed to sound smug, "There isn't much that could stop what they are coming in, Selina." He waited, letting her mind work to build her interest a bit.

She played along with him, "So you have a tank do you, Mr. Wayne? A blacked out A1 Abrahams perhaps?"

He grinned down at her, "Damn close. A Snowcat... and it isn't black, it's arctic camo." He didn't explain the vehicle, instead he waited to see if Selina knew what they were. She didn't disappoint him.

Selina nodded her head knowingly seemingly impressed to find out about the latest vehicle in his collection. Snowcats were the civilian equivalent of tanks. They were designed primarily for polar expeditions made to run on aluminum tracks and were largely unstoppable by any measure of weather. She shook her head, "How is it you have access to a Snowcat, Bruce?"

He again he shook his head in mock disappointment at her underestimation, "I'm a billionaire, Selina. I own _three_ of everything." Selina rolled her eyes at that, but then she laughed, looking up at him in open admiration.

Blake could tell that despite the humor, Bruce had impressed her and that was no easy trick as far as he could tell. Alfred was used to the money and stroke that Wayne commanded, but Selina was clearly still taken back by it. Blake could almost feel the awe that accompanied the realization that Wayne wasn't kidding about having three of everything at his fingertips. To tell the truth Blake was feeling in awe of Wayne himself right now.

Bruce glanced over at the young man, "I am having them check on the kids at the manor as well. The lines are down and I want to make sure they are equipped to make it through. The house has its own generator and buried gas tanks so power shouldn't be an issue. Hopefully they are stocked enough with supplies to wait this out, but if not the team will see to them as well."

Blake nodded, "How can I help? What can I do?"

Bruce sat down next to Selina and gathered her hand in his as he relaxed back into the cushion, "You already did it, Blake. Thanks to you those kids will be fed and heaters will be keeping them warm tonight." Bruce gestured to the empty chair, "You might as well make yourself comfortable. There is no way that Mustang of yours is going to make it through this. The storm has dumped 5 inches of snow in the last two hours, and its all accumulating over half a day's worth of sleet and ice. "

Blake looked at Alfred and the old gentleman pointed at the chair as well, "Your room is where you left it, Mr. Blake. The dishes for your pet are there as well. Rules still apply, no dogs on the furniture."

_My room._ Blake blinked at that and slipped silently down to the leather chair. He looked around the penthouse and smiled at the Christmas decorations, "The place looks great. With all that's going on I had nearly forgotten all about the holiday."

Bruce nodded as he accepted the compliment for Alfred, "Gordon and Meghan are spending Christmas Eve with us, Fox and yourself as well if you would like. " He made the invitation before thinking if Selina would be a go for that idea. He avoided looking over at her, not wanting her reaction to make Blake feel unwelcome after having already been given an invitation.

He felt her squeeze his hand gently, "Do you think Gordon will be able to make it? I wouldn't want him driving in this... risking an accident with Meghan." Selina seemed torn; concerned that they wouldn't be able to make it and more concerned that he might try.

Bruce looked down at her indulgently, "I will send some one to collect them."

Selina gave him a shy smile, "Gil?"

Bruce squeezed her hand reassuringly, "If need be. I promised you and Meghan that you two would spend Christmas Eve together. I'm not in the habit of breaking my promises, especially not promises I've made to the women in my life."

Selina rolled her eyes, but Blake saw what that it meant to her. Bruce kissed the back of her hand and he kept his eyes watchful on her until he saw her visibly relax and then he turned back to address him, "What about it Blake? Are you and Ace up for Christmas Eve here with us?"

Blake followed Bruce's gaze down to the dog. _Ace? _He had actually been calling him Titus, but when Bruce said Ace the dog had lifted his head and looked right at Wayne. Blake smiled down at the dog_. Ace it is then_. Blake looked back at Bruce and shrugged, "It doesn't look like he minds being on the guest list."

"What about you, Mr. Blake?" Alfred asked with humor in his voice, "Have you any other more pressing _engagements_ for Christmas eve? "Blake caught the look Wayne gave Alfred and he blinked in confusion. He faltered for a moment, not understanding the nonverbal communication passing between the two men.

Finally he just shook his head that he didn't have plans. Blake looked down and fiddled with the black nylon leash in his hands, if he was going to be honest he was struggling with all of his future plans at this particular moment. _ I have no job, rent is due and I maxed out my only credit card on a dog that I didn't even get to name. Hell I havent even eaten except for what I've had here the past few days. There isn't a scrap of food in my apartment that's not canine related. I am going to have to find a paying job soon or I will have to face Bruce and explain why I am delinquent on rent. Being Batman was only a full time job for men like Bruce Wayne, I need a paying gig on the side...and I need it quick. _

Selina watched him trying to read through the front she was seeing on Blake's face. Her head cocked and her mind started working and she knew that she had found a new puzzle to unravel…._what's going on baby Bats…something just isn't quite right … Something … …something…_

Alfred gestured out the window and sighed, "There goes the power."

They all looked out the window and watched as the power grids failed one by one and the blackout rolled across Gotham. It moved toward them block by block dropping the city into darkness.

They were running with minimal lighting in the penthouse already so when it hit them the only change was the ambient Christmas lighting and the session of the heater. The fireplace kept them from plunging into darkness for the ten seconds it took the generator to turn over.

Alfred was handing over his phone again without prompting and Bruce accepted it wordlessly and dialed down to the guard desk. As he was making the call Alfred activated the television. Blake watched as what he assumed was a priceless painting slid into the ceiling, as it became of secondary consideration to the 90 inch LED television that powered on over the massive stone fireplace. _It must be good to be Bruce Wayne. Hell it was good just to be guy that knew Bruce Wayne tonight. Every kid at St Swithins was going to bed warm and with a full belly thanks to Wayne. Not to mention the ones at Tom and Martha's. Hell I hadn't even thought of them... _Blake looked at Ace and shook his head. _Bruce Wayne was the real deal._

Alfred split the screen between the security cameras and the local news. The news showed the battered city of Gotham hunkering down against the hostile weather conditions, the streets were empty save for a few stranded vehicles.

Blake could tell by the conversation that Bruce was having that he was talking to the men at the lobby desk. They were locking down the building; heavy gates were dropping over the entrances to the parking garage. It became very obvious why this building was one that survived the occupation as Blake watched the surveillance cameras of the desk guards visiting a weapons locker.

Selina hadn't missed that either and looked over at Alfred, "For a guy that doesn't like guns this is a surprising escalation of force to combat a black out. "

Alfred patted her knee, "Tasers and shotguns with beanbag rounds, teargas and riot control batons. Non-lethal force only, Ms. Kyle ...by order of Mr. Wayne himself."

Selina snorted a small laugh at that, "At least he practices what he preaches."

Blake walked over to the window, and looked back at Selina, "You see that?"

She joined him at the glass and followed his gaze, the bat signal glowed on the horizon, the grey clouds that were low over the city gave it an even more ominous appearance. "Looks like someone is getting paged into work tonight," Selina grumbled as she glanced over her shoulder.

Bruce appeared beside her. His thumb punched end on the cell display and then he responded to the other call on the horizon, " That figures."

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

_So this was Part 1 of 2..._

_Thanks for revisiting my Bat/Cat family again... the next part will have some Bat/Cat/Blake action... and maybe some other kinda action..._

_Have a great week_

_-Slingblade-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright Gothamites- This is the final part of this one shot. I had a brain fart and posted it under Meghan- forgive me if you looked there first and didn't find anything. So thats what you get when you have an amateur at the wheel of your fan fiction!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

x

Selina straightened the hem on her dress absently as she walked through the bathroom into the master closet. She had chosen this outfit out of her original wardrobe rather than from the more expensive dresses Wayne had purchased for her in France. It wasn't a designer brand, but it was a one of a kind original. She could attest to that fact because she had commissioned the construction of it herself. The woman that had cut measured and sewn it had done so from a drawing and fabric that Selina brought to her shop in the narrows and the final product had been worth every penny Selina had paid for it. Seven hundred dollars well spent. The dress had made her feel and look like a Gotham socialite and it had garnered her entrance to one of the swankiest parties of the year. Her haul that night alone had been over seventy eight thousand in money and jewels.

Her seven hundred dollars had purchased her an elegant, sleeveless A-line dress that covered more than it showed, which was not always the case for Selina Kyle's party dresses. It had an understated sexiness that was brought out by the fitted nature of the waist and the thin ribbon straps over the shoulders. The deep rich color of the burgundy taffeta was accented with dark velvety black floral embroidery. It was cut with a modest straight line across the bust and a small seductive bow in the back where the delicate straps tied together.

Bruce watched her glide into the large closet they now shared as he fastened his trousers and slipped the thin black leather belt through the fabric loops at his waist. If you had asked Bruce his opinion on the dress he would have argued that it was the smoldering sexuality of the woman sporting the garment that made the outfit. The aforementioned woman was intent in her purpose now, so much so she had not even taken notice of him as he stood among the endless racks of suits and ties; she was searching through her modest shoe collection as he stood quietly by taken in by this budding domestic connection he now shared with her.

Bruce had never shared his living space with anyone but, Alfred. To have the faint scent of perfume find him as he walked into his bathroom, to see makeup and jewelry laying across the once empty her's vanity, the purple robe branded with his initials, but already earmarked as hers in his mind draped over the end of his bed all filled him with a warmth and contentment that he would have found it impossible to verbalize. It was a connection that he hadn't ever felt before. He had seen it when he watched his parents together; the casual intimacies shared between a man and a woman... a husband and a wife. Intimacies that he now craved with her. He felt Selina filling the deep well that he had in his heart with moments like these. These simple unintended connections that were binding them closer together.

She found what she was searching for and when she straightened she finally noticed him and her red lips curled in a seductive smile. She walked toward him, her eyes locked on his as she approached. He let out an appreciative whistle and she gave a twirl letting him see the full effect of the dress as it flared from her thighs, "Too risqué for a Christmas party at the Wayne house?"

Bruce winced, "This is hardly _the 'Wayne house'_ and you look captivating my dear. That little bow in back must mean you are my present...makes me want to unwrap you right now."

She smirked, confirming in his mind that she was up for a private gift exchange as well. Bruce glanced at the shoes that hung from her fingers; they were ferocious and very Selina. A brushed burgundy pump that strapped around the ankle with small black grommets that lined the stitching along the edges. _They would give the outfit an edge, make it sexy and a little dangerous...just like the woman that wore them. _Bruce tried to imagine what she was thinking as she slipped them on. He focused on that secretive smile curving her lips, "Selina..." She looked up at him her head tilted waiting for him to speak, "I love you."

Selina blinked and slowly straightened, "Where did that come from?" She asked the question as she closed the remaining distance between them, moving gracefully around the cabinet island so now nothing separated them. He shook his head and drank in the sight of her sexy strut. _The higher the heel the more dangerous her walk. At three inches she was already an unstoppable force- at four the Navy was scrambling jet fighters. This woman of mine... _He blew out a breath and adjusted himself as he fought the losing the battle against his libido.

Bruce waited until she reached him to speak, the light fragrance of her perfume that he had discovered earlier filled his nose again and his body gave in and the blood ran south into his groin, "I just want you to know how I feel about you. It doesn't take capes and criminals or nights of passion for me to tell you. I am overcome by how I feel every time I look at you. I am deeply and completely in love with you, Selina."

She slipped her arms around his neck and stood looking into his eyes, "I feel the same for you, Bruce. I'm just shit at expressing it." Her eyes glittered as she acknowledged her own flaws with the very words he had spoken to her.

Bruce pulled her tighter against him letting her feel what she had done to him as he drew a breath through the soft fall of her hair. "I like that you're no good at saying it, Selina. It means you really meant it when you finally did tell me. " He kissed her temple lightly, "It was worth the wait to hear you say it." His lips brushed her ear as his warm breath against her cheek brought a soft sigh from her red lips, "You make me a happy man, Selina."

She leaned into him as her fingers threaded through his dark hair, "I'm glad, Bruce. You deserve it. You do so much for everyone else, you deserve to be happy."

Their lips met in a sweet soft kiss. The lights flickered in the room and Bruce slid open his eyes and released her grudgingly, "Our guests are arriving." He murmured the words against Selina's lips as he ran his thumb along her jaw.

Selina nuzzled against his cheek, "Thank you for tonight, Bruce. I've never had a Christmas. Not a real one... like this... "

Bruce kissed her brow, "Thank you for giving me a reason to celebrate it again, kitten."

There was a light rap on the door of the bedroom and there was no question as to who it was. "Come in, Alfred," Bruce called out the invitation and followed it with a soft smile for the woman in his arms. She smiled back in anticipation of the arrival of his butler. Selina's adoration for Alfred was growing at an exponential rate as was his for her.

Alfred appeared a few moments later at the closet door and looked at them with fatherly approval, "Mr. Fox has arrived."

Bruce let his hand drop from Selina's face as he turned to address his dapper old friend, "Thank you, Alfred. Let Fox know will be out momentarily."

Alfred smiled and nodded, "Very good sir. " He paused, I know I have said it before, but I must reiterate; yourself and the missus do compliment each other quite nicely."

Selina smiled and gave Alfred a wink, "Is that your way of saying we clean up nice?"

Alfred bowed, "That you do. Exceedingly well in your case, Ms. Kyle." He paused and smiled, "Not that you didn't look top-notch last night in your Catlady suit my dear."

Selina grinned thinking about Alfred's reception of her work wear the night before. They had just tied up the loose ends on a group of hijackers that the police had cornered in a standoff near the subway depot and had returned battle weary and victorious to the penthouse where she was able to show off Fox's design to Alfred. She was sitting on the back of the sofa letting Alfred inspect the heels of her boots as she sipped from a water bottle.

Alfred just shook his head in fascination, tucking his hands into the pockets of his blue flannel robe before directing a question to Bruce as he was walking past, "How do you manage to keep your mind on the criminals with the misses prowling about wearing no more than this?" Alfred gestured to her sexy ensemble and smiled knowingly at the master of the house.

Bruce was fresh from a quick shower in the safe room where he and Blake had changed and was wrapped at the waist in a dark navy towel, another smaller white gym towel was draped over his shoulders capturing the moisture from his hair. "Lucky for me she _is_ a criminal, Alfred. I get to think about her all the time and not feel like I am shirking my duties." Bruce had closely assessed Selina's response to his chiding, not wanting her to take the innocent jab to heart.

She acknowledged his humor with a velvety laugh as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and stood up from the couch, "Good thing for _Master Wayne_ I chose to lay-up and be a good girl, Alfred...If I had a mind to return to a life of crime he'd never be able to handle me."

Bruce snorted a laugh, "Keep telling yourself that darling. " He gave her a look that said she should try him if she felt lucky.

Alfred continued on, ignoring the two as they bantered. "I must say Fox has outdone himself if he was able to armor a fabric that is that thin. It doesn't seem possible. It would behoove you not to get overzealous and challenge the design, Ms. Kyle." He gestured to the gloves, "I hope you are using care with those as well. I would hate to see you get carried away and scratch up a certain young man."

Bruce shook his head, 'Not to worry, Alfred. Selina and Blake seem to be warming up to each other. Isn't that right, Selina?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she picked up on jab. _He might be teasing me, but he was the one it was really bothering. Seeing Blake and I working together had gotten under his skin... made him a little jealous even. _Selina gave him a cocky grin as she dropped a gloved hand seductively to her hip, "We are warming up _nicely_ to one another, Bruce."

Alfred chuckled, "It wasn't Blake that I anticipated to be the most likely candidate for her to sharpen them on, Master Wayne."

Bruce gave Alfred a withering stare as he plucked the water bottle from Selina's hands. He took several long pulls off of it before recapping it and tossing it back to her. He threw it high. As Selina reached up to catch the bottle Bruce ducked down and hooked her thighs hefting her swiftly over his shoulder before catching the plastic bottle deftly with his free hand.

"Bruce! What the hell?" Selina tried to sound indignant, as she demanded he put her down, but the amusement was obvious in her voice.

"I always get my man, Selina. Even when she is a woman," He taunted her with his crime fighting prowess as he carried her back to their bedroom.

Selina laughed and kicked in a half-hearted attempt to escape him. Bruce gave her a resounding smack on her rear as he called out an order to his amused butler, "Alfred, keep the first aid supplies at the ready, just in case she gets carried away." Alfred's laughter followed them down the hall.

Bruce had carried her into the bedroom as she twisted in his arms and then she was all greedy hands and needy lips on his damp skin. He cradled her head and dropped them hard onto the mattress. He used his weight to pin her but she leveraged him off spinning them until she settled on top.

Bruce smiled as he tried to grab the front of her uniform and fell victim of her expert redirection of motion. She clasped his wrists and he let her push them over his head. He groaned in frustration as he gave into the handling it was clear she wanted to give him. When you're naked, but for the grace of a towel and you had a fully clothed Catwoman perched on your chest even Batman knew it was time to just let the lady have her way.

She slid her hands into the neck of her uniform forcing the seals apart. The fabric released, sliding open to her waist, exposing a ribbon of skin between the armored fabrics. His hands flexed as he imagined holding the heavy weight of her breasts in his palms. She gave him a warning look, "Don't make me tie you down, Bats…"

Bruce felt his cock throb and by her sudden intake of breath it was obvious that she had them both considering how much fun that actually might be. She grinned wickedly down at him as she popped her claws. She slid the curved blades along the fabric of her black lace bra and Bruce wet his lips in anticipation of what she was about to display to him. _There was no sports bra tonight... she must have known... she must have been anticipating this… Fuck I hope she doesn't draw this out too far; Alfred might really need that stitch kit._

She slid the steel blades along the lace fabric and he was again at odds with her dangerous felinity. She had the sexy grace and allure of a jungle cat and all of its deadly power to boot. The fabric opened further at the insistence of her gloved hands and his breath caught in his throat as the claws hooked the delicate lace and she ripped it cleanly in two. As the lace gave way Bruce growled out, "My god Selina... you are so damn sexy."

Selina sat back on his thighs grinning down at him as her eyes drank in the sight of him panting for her, arms gripping the sheets as his biceps flexed. He ground his jaw as she widened the gap in her uniform and exposed her breasts completely to him. The sharp edges of her claws passed over her skin and his breath hitched as he bid her to use care. He could see the indentations the blades left in the soft flesh of her breasts, the white lines that filled with pink as she pulled them over herself. Any harder and it would have opened her skin. "Easy kitten…"

"Fuck easy," came her reply. Selina smiled down at him her eyes tracking down his chest to the dark towel wrapped at his waist. She cocked her head and licked her red lips, I want what's mine, Bruce."

His face was dark with desire, "Take it baby."

Selina's lips curled into a devious smile, "No holding back this time, handsome. I want all of you tonight."

Bruce shut his eyes as he felt the towel drop open and then the cool air that touched his skin was quickly replaced by the warm humid pants from her mouth._ Mercy..._ He felt the scrape of her nails over his chest, but that was nothing compared to the alien feel of her leather-clad hands surrounding his shaft. His mind tried to reconcile itself with the sensation, but his brain was short-circuiting, neurons firing wildly as it tried to process the erotic sensations.

She jacked him firmly at the root with one hand as she rolled him gently with the other. He could feel her mouth brushing the sensitive head as she worked him in her hands. His eyes rolled in pleasure as he tried to give himself over and he found himself locked in the familiar internal struggle. _Fuck, why was this so hard for me, it wasn't about control... not really. It was about.._.his mind lost the thought as her tongue traced up the underside of his shaft; he realized the pulse pounding in his throat matched the aching throb in his loins. Then he heard her voice like a soft velvety purr. "Mummm... The things I want to do to you Bruce Wayne..."

He looked down at her and she was smiling up at him her eyes veiled behind the mask. _Damn I've thought of having her like this so many times_. _The Cat fucking me like this... _His hips bucked forward involuntarily and he fought to control himself, biting back an apology.

Selina shook her head in disapproval as she kissed his sex reverently while she continued to knead him, "Let yourself go... let me know how this makes you feel, Bruce." She licked him, swirling her tongue around the purpling crown of his penis, " Don't hold back on me." She sucked the tip of him and he groaned. When her moist tongue swept over him again Selina tasted the fruit of her labor in the pre-ejaculate that seeped from him. She hummed happily as she delved her tongue deeper capture all of his essence.

He groaned and his hands clenched again into fists, bunching the bed sheets in his palms as they flexed uncontrollably. He was torn between the extremes of rapture and restraint as he struggled with himself. It felt so good, he wanted to just give in and take his pleasure from her, but his conscious demanded he not objectify her. _I will be damned if I use her. I won't be one of the fucking men that take from her and leave her feeling hollow and used._

He moaned out as she sucked him harder, trembling from the effort it took to control himself and he rasped out her name in desperation. He felt cold claws sharp against his skin of his stomach and his eyes snapped open and he looked down at her, "Give me what I want, Wayne. I don't hold back on you. Show me what you need."

Bruce swallowed hard and then she felt his hand in her hair and heard his hoarse command, "Suck me baby, please. I need you to suck me hard."

She was on him again and Bruce thrust hesitantly into her mouth, he was rewarded with a moan of approval that had him shuttering in relief. He pulsed again as he guided her and she willingly accommodated his rhythm. Her tongue was everywhere, wrapping around him, soothing him, teasing him as she brought him closer to completion. He became aware that he had nearly a constant growl of pleasure emanating from his throat that he was powerless to stop. He thrust deeper into her, feeling himself in the back of her throat and she took him without complaint. His hips rolled as he grasped her hair firmly in his fist. The sight of her sucking him off was undoing him. The glistening red of her lips as he slid into her mouth, had him begging for her to take more of him. "Please baby, please don't stop. Do it just like that. You are so good to me kitten... so good.

Even though he knew she must straining to take a man of his size this way he couldn't stop pushing deeper, the relief at finally letting the tension he held in his back loose and thrust while she pleasured him was taking him higher faster than he had ever been, "Fuck Selina I'm coming," He warned her as he tensed and tried to withdraw. She held him steady and when he felt the sharp bite of steel on his hip he finally surrendered to her ministrations. His body strained with the force of his orgasm as he finally let her take him all the way.

The magnitude of it was such that he had to force himself not to just drop back on the bed and loose himself in it. Instead he locked his eyes on her watching her swallowing him, drinking him down as his body released again and again. His brain fogged as he looked at himself sheathed in her mouth, the feel of her leather gloved hand wrapped at the base of his cock still stroking him, her red lips wet from his climax as they slid against him demanding he give everything.

He panted her name as emptied himself into her and he watched her finish him, licking him clean. When Selina finally lifted her eyes to him she smiled in satisfaction as she wiped the moisture from her chin with the back of a gloved hand. Bruce's eyes were wild and his breathing erratic as he stared back at her. She understood that this had been a struggle for him, that they had finally pushed past a hang-up that he had from the very beginning. She watched as his hand reached for her and he tenderly brushed his thumb over her lips. She captured his wrist with her clawed hand and licked his thumb, sucking it gently clean before she gave a small nip to his finger, her eyes never left his while she did it.

Bruce looked as if he were ready to combust, Selina smiled and shook her head as she released him, "We will be doing that again soon, Mr. Wayne." She nodded as if confirming it to herself as well. "I must say I rather enjoyed making a meal of you." She licked her red lips and smiled down at him seductively, "Why don't you catch your second wind while I shed this suit."

She slipped off the bed and he watched her walk across the room. The sway of her hips in that skin-tight suit had him hard again before she even made the bathroom door. He heard the shower cut on and when he rounded the corner she was slipping the suit over her dangerous hips and was sliding it down her thighs. She was still wearing the mask and Bruce walked over to her and slipped it off her face. "My God, Selina... That was...intense."

She grinned at him and dropped her eyes; "I could say that about every time you've put your mouth on me." She blushed a little at the admission, "I'm glad you finally let me return the favor."

Bruce blew out a breath, "You are such a treasure, Selina. A gift. He wrapped her in his arms. " I want you to know that kitten."

Selina smiled and kissed his throat, " I know Bruce. You make me feel that way always. She realized then that he was reassuring her. She traced the line of his abdominals with the light touch of her gloveless finger and whispered, "That was as much for me as it was for you, Wayne. I want to know you get pleasure from me; I wanted to know how it felt to have you that way. I needed it."

Bruce nodded because he understood exactly how she felt. He wanted to eclipse every other man from her memory. He wanted to own her sexually... He wanted her thoughts only of him, only of the passion they shared together. He pressed himself against her and let his hands run over her body exhaling out a gasp that seemed nearly painful as his hands found her sex. He slipped a finger inside and found her dripping for him, "You are so wet Selina." He shook his head marveling at the discovery, "Getting me off turned you on."

Selina blushed and squirmed as he pushed another finger inside her. _She had lost some of her bravado... she had nothing to hide behind now... she was exposed without her armor... without the mask. _Bruce admonished himself for embarrassing her, "I love that it turned you on..." He kissed her as he lifted her onto the sink and pushed himself against her entrance. "Sometimes its all I have not to come while I'm tasting you, Selina. Your scent, the sounds you make, the look in your eyes when you come undone for me." His eyes burned as he pushed against her, "You taking me like that Selina, that was the sexiest thing I've ever experienced." His breath rasped, " I have to have you again. "

As he ground out the words all she could hear was the voice of the batman, "I need to take you Selina.. Hard...So hard.." His warning came as she felt his teeth at her throat and his heavy hand gripping her hair. He pulled her body into his and carried her back to their bed, "Stop me kitten if its gets to be too much."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and braced her hands on his broad shoulders, "Take me how you want me, handsome" Selina looked at him with that sexy dangerous smile of hers and he swore in relief as she gave herself to him and Bruce claimed her like his body demanded he should.

x

Selina smiled now as she looked at Bruce clasping the last black onyx cufflink into place. The hard line of his jaw... the exact lay of his hair... It hurt her heart to look at him sometimes he was so beautiful..so perfect. She thought for a moment about how Blake must feel following in his footsteps... trying to be him and she felt honestly sorry for the guy. Blake was struggling with just about everything right now. She smirked as she remembered him this morning with Alfred. He was him-hawing around and finally Alfred had turned to the young man and demanded, "Out with it Mr. Blake."

Blake had stood lockjawed for a moment, before muttering out that he had nothing to wear for the evening and Bruce said he should ask him for help.. Alfred waved him on to the master bedroom and into the enormous closet. The old butler went straight to a far corner and started pulling out suits and laying them out across the dressing chair. He settled on a navy pinstripe and presented it to Blake for his approval as he explained his selections, "These are from Master Wayne's slimmer years. Although he has been off his feed so much recently he likely will be wearing them again soon." Alfred gave Selina a look that said they both knew her disappearing act was the reason.

Selina ignored the accusation and pointed to another one hanging on the rack, "What about that one?"

Blake liked it the moment Alfred pulled it from the wall. It was a three-piece grey tweed. Selina smiled and held it up to him, "Forget the jacket and just wear the vest. Maybe a light blue shirt under..." She looked at Alfred and Blake was aware that his opinion no longer held much weight. He blushed a little not used to the handling he was receiving.

Alfred walked over to the vast array of shirts hanging on a spiraled rack and flipped through some as he mumbled, "A four-button vest has a vintage look. We need a shirt with a short wide collar to make it work." He glanced up at Blake, "Find a tie would you, Mr. Blake. Perhaps a skinner variety to bring the look home. Not too busy a pattern if you don't mind."

Blake nodded and handed the vest back to Selina trying not to meet her eye as he went off to select the tie. He perused through the endless selections and finally settled on a dark polka-dotted skinny tie. Selina nodded her approval as he brought it over. Alfred brought his find and they all combined them and unanimous decided it was an outstanding combination. Blake obligingly changed in to the outfit and Alfred pinned it for a quick alteration.

Later after the clothes were taken up she found Blake and Alfred putting the look together in the study. She was wrapped fresh from a shower in the now familiar purple robe and she looked critically at the final product, " I don't know Alfred It is missing something..."

Blake braced himself for what her comments might be, surprised he wasn't more anxious over her critique. Alfred smiled at his accomplice, "Do tell, Ms. Kyle. What is it I have overlooked? "

Selina tapped her lip as she stalked a circle around Blake. She straighten his tie absently as she looked over at Alfred, "What shoes and belt have you chosen?"

Alfred showed her the two different selections that he had narrowed it to. A patent leather Oxford and stainless buckle and black belt or a flat black Michael Korus slip and black belt with a brushed nickel buckle. Selina met Blake's eyes and for one rare time he held her gaze, "Well Robin, which do you prefer?"

He tried to hide a smile, "If I tell you, Katness you will just choose the opposite."

Selina shrugged and smirked at him, "Maybe. Or maybe we agree this time. Which did you chose?"

Blake pointed to the set with the patent leathers and when he did he felt something shift on his arm. He looked down and saw a watch encircling his wrist; a watch that he had never seen before in his life. Selina wiggled her eyebrows at him and smirked, "Think of this before you ever again refer to me as _a common thief_. "

Blake looked at her in disbelief as he adjusted the expensive looking timepiece on his wrist, "You are pretty good, Ms. Kyle, I have to give it to you, "

She snorted a laugh and turned to leave. Blake smoothed down his tie and his hand brushed something hard. He looked down to find a silver tie clip perfectly positioned above the break in his vest. Selina grinned over her shoulder, "Get it right Robin, I am _damn_ good."

He smiled, his dimples deepening as he called out after her, "Hey, you never said which belt and shoes you liked better."

Selina called back, "The other ones."

Alfred rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Blake just gave him a wink, "I liked them best anyways, Alfred." Alfred clapped him on the back as they shared a laugh and for the first time in a long time Blake felt his anxiety ease.

Alfred finished assisting him and told him to help himself to the catered refreshments while he tended to the master and miss. Blake watched him go and he smiled. It felt good to be cared for...looked after... to be more than just an afterthought. Blake sighed and looked in the mirror and he saw someone he didn't recognize. He someone with potential and possibilities. His hand fondled the expensive Rolex on his wrist and he felt his jaw clinch as he thought about Selina. He looked critically at himself and saw a man that was strong enough to admit when he was wrong and more importantly he saw a man that was smart enough that he could learn from other people's mistakes without condemning them for their experiences.

"Looking good Blake," Bruce's voice surprised him and he had to keep from stuttering a greeting. Instead he just nodded and lifted his arms showing off the makeover he had endured at the hands of Alfred and Selina. Bruce was still dressed in his robe, but managed to carry himself in a way that suggested he was wrapped in a king's tunic. He walked over to Blake and paused at the table, " I wasn't sure how you would be wearing your shirt, I thought you might need these. He held out a box with two black cuff links both personalized with black diamonds in a customized B & W.

Blake took the box and stared down at them, they looked to be worth more than his car and he exhaled a breath, "Thanks, Bruce. I will get them right back to you after the party."

Bruce smiled at him patiently as if he had missed the point, "They are a gift Blake you don't have to return them." He smiled and laid a hand on the younger mans shoulder as he turned one of the links over, "There is more than one way to wear these Blake and have them be personalized, for you... for what you are working to become."

Blake looked into the box and the W gently rocked from the adjustment Bruce had made, turning the letter he had made it into an M ... B/M _Batman_

_x_

Selina knew why it was hard for Blake; Bruce was a tough act to follow. When you are faced with that much perfection it just made you feel that much more awkward and inapt. She was still having a hard time just trying to accept the fact he wanted her... All of her history and baggage she brought with her, she was nothing like the socialites that she imagined being comfortable on his arm. She shook her head at her reflection and removed her earrings in frustration. She looked up and saw Bruce standing behind her; he was looking at her... appraising her,_ "_Having problems deciding kitten?"

She smiled tightly and nodded, "Nothing looks right with this outfit." She pulled out the studs and laid them on the counter as she looked critically at herself in the mirror trying to decide what it needed. _Fox was waiting and she was hemmed-up by jewelry of all things._

Bruce walked up behind her, running a hand down her board straight hair. It was the first time she had worn it this way in a long while. It made his mind go back to the day she broke into the manor. He brushed it away from her throat and settled his warm palm against her neck. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Selina smiled up at him, "Of course."

Bruce's other hand appeared beside her cheek and she heard the click as he released the strand of pearls. Selina blinked and she felt her chest get tight, "You still trust me with those Bruce?" He was clasping them around her throat before he bothered to answer.

"Frankly I'm tired of the back and forth, Selina. Lets make this the last time, shall we?" His words were soft and even but they contained a little bite, enough to make Selina to realize she had hurt him by leaving them behind.

Selina nodded and smoothed the cultured pearls against her skin, "Last time, Bruce," she promised him as she looked up into his eyes.

He took her hand and pressed something into her palm, "I thought I would get you earrings to match before Mikimtoto's suffered a break in."

Selina opened her hand and smiled down at the pearl earrings that decorated her palm, "Buying is boring, Bruce."

He shook his head at her, "And burglary is...what? He asked in amusement.

"Burglary is better," she replied with a smirk.

Bruce shook his head, "I don't know about that kitten. It doesn't get better than buying jewelry for you. It's the giving it to you that is starting to wear on me. I wonder how many times I will have to force those on you until it takes?"

Selina rolled her eyes and snorted, "I get it Wayne. Point made. From now on, all jewelry gifts are non returnable."

Bruce smiled and caressed her cheek, "That makes me very happy to hear, Selina. Very happy indeed."

X

Bruce walked into the front room with Selina on his arm. He had elected not to make this black tie at the behest of the beautiful woman beside him. She had told him that unlike he not everyone on the planet had a hundred tuxedos just hanging in their closet. Bruce understood immediately that she was considering the Commissioner and Ms. Meghan and he was grateful for her intervention. He was accustomed to dealing with people that were of means and while it was of no consequence to him that someone should attend in lesser dress it hadn't truly occurred to him how much it might matter to _them._

Bruce hadn't even donned a jacket, electing instead to wear a dark burgundy threaded button down with a black tie and slacks. Alfred had selected it to compliment Selina's colors after she had given him her dress to be steamed. Bruce had loved watching Alfred dutifully assisting her in determining what she would wear for the evening. Selina had turned over the garment without a struggle accepting the rich man's method of steaming wrinkles from garments. She had just brushed by him and returned his smirk mumbling, "If you can't beat them join them," under her breath.

Alfred obviously needed no help with his own attire as he had out dressed them both in a sharply tailored three-piece suit. Black over black with a tie so dark a green that it was nearly black itself.

Fox stood as the two emerged from the master bedroom and he bowed graciously at Selina smiling broadly. "A sight as always, Ms. Kyle." As Selina stepped into his embrace he gave Bruce a wink and shook his head. "You are a lucky, lucky man Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded and took Fox's offered hand when he finally relinquished it from hugging Selina. "Truer words were never spoken, Mr. Fox."

Fox was in a black jacket and slacks with a white shirt casually unbuttoned at his throat. He looked the picture of casual elegance with Selina grinning from her safe spot under his protective embrace.

Bruce gave her a disapproving shake of his head before rolling his eyes in acceptance of the obvious love she and Lucius Fox had for one another. Fox gave her a squeeze and acknowledged the decorations in the penthouse, "Mr. Wayne, you have made a few changes since I was last here. Ms. Kyle's influence I presume?"

Bruce gave him a look that spoke of his supreme suffering at that suggestion, "Not so, Lucius. This was all Alfred."

Alfred gave Fox a glass of Champaign as he rolled his eyes. Fox kept his face neutral as the two men shared the understanding that none of this would have happened if a certain catalyst in a red dress wasn't present. Bruce snorted in annoyance at the men and was grateful when Blake came in the room to draw some fire from him.

He had dressed the part for the event, but Blake still seemed out of his element. The dog leashed at his side further his unease. Alfred gave him a hard look that spoke plainly to his disapproval of the animal in the main room during a gathering. Blake went on the defensive, "I know Alfred. I'm just taking him out for a quick walk." He pulled the dog to the elevator and Fox and Selina smiled at one another.

Fox chuckled, "Poor kid."

Selina smirked, "I feel worse for the dog."

Fox clucked his tongue at her and gave her a look of disapproval that he couldn't quite pull off. "Now, I thought you two were getting along better these days."

Selina shrugged, "He's not so bad when I can't see his face, I just pretend he is someone else." Selina gave Bruce a wink and he returned a hard look. _Oh… Mr. Wayne didn't like that... My possessive Bat… I like that in you Bruce. You don't share… neither do I.. _Selina continued on unabated about how when Blake was in costume it was easier for her to bond with him, "Its like all of a sudden we have this ...connection." Her eyes sparkled and Fox tried hard to maintain his poker face as he nodded.

"I have noticed a certain chemistry when you two are on the job."

Bruce heard Selina asking Fox if he had gathered up the footage of the night before. He confirmed that he had and that there were several video feeds that were able to capture some good fight sequences in which she and Blake had been involved. He moved to hand her thumb drive and Bruce intercepted the transfer. "We are not here for business you two." He gazed down at Selina and gave her another look that said she was being a little too successful at pressing his buttons. She just smiled that dazzling beautiful smile at him and he shook his head exacerbated with her teasing. _Little girl if you knew how much it bothered me ... you would knockoff your nonsense._

Bruce caught Alfred as he was passing by and asked to borrow his cell phone. Alfred gave him a look of superior annoyance before Fox stepped in, "Maybe I should give my gift to you now, Mr. Wayne." He produced Bruce's cell phone from his pocket. It had a small foil bow pressed on the display. Fox smiled as he presented it to his employer, "it didn't come in black, just silver."

Bruce smirked at him and plucked off the bow before powering on the device. "I can't have everything I guess." Selina laughed at the two men. Bruce gave her a smoldering look as he winked and walked away.

Fox, Selina and Alfred were standing together laughing when Lucius pointed at the elevator, "Let the party begin."

Meghan came boiling off the lift as soon as the doors opened. She was a flash of pink in her winter coat coupled with the quick tapping of her patent leather shoes as she ran over to the group.

Blake must have used the override code because the lights didn't warn of their arrival, allowing the little girl take the room by storm. Alfred was first to absorb the impact of Meghan as she hugged his legs and yelled excitedly, "I'm here, Sir Alfred!"

Alfred chuckled, "That you are, young miss. We have been waiting for you." Fox took his glass as the elderly man knelt down and Meghan hugged him properly giving him a loud kiss on the cheek. He unzipped her jacket and helped her off with the garment. When he stood he gave her an appreciative look. "My what a fine Christmas dress you have on little miss."

Meghan smoothed the dark blue and green plaid fabric and beamed up at him, "Thanks!"

Gordon and Blake were hanging their jackets at the door watching Meghan make her rounds as Alfred walked up with her coat. "Commissioner. Good to see you. I hope the travel over was none to treacherous."

Gordon shook his head, "We were well provided for I assure you." That was putting it mildly. A chauffeured driven Hummer had arrived at their residence and transported them to the penthouse. The driver assured them that he would be available to drive them back and provided Gordon with his cell number. He looked less the part of a chauffeur and more like an outdoor survivalist. Gordon hadn't a moment's worry the capable young man behind the wheel.

As he adjusted his dark navy jacket Alfred was quick to notice that Gordon's tie matched the green and blue pattern on Meghan's dress. It was a sweet testament to how much the commissioner loved the child.

Bruce had told him some of what had transpired to bring Meghan to this place in her life and Alfred had thought of her everyday since. He realized how lucky the little girl was to have a man like Jim Gordon as her guardian. Alfred looked over at Selina holding Meghan as they chatted animatedly with Fox and his heart lightened.

She carried none of the hate and fear that contaminated the beast that attacked her. Meghan was as light as air with music in her laugh. Her excitement was overflowing as she pointed around at all of the Christmas decorations. Selina hugged her as they both looked up the tree. Meghan seemed beside herself with the scale of it all. _It was a simple thing for people to treat in another decently. How it got so far away from that to where the world was to day I will never know._

Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Blake standing beside him, "You made this a very special day for them Alfred... and for me. Thank you. Really. For everything you have done. All this," he gestured around them and then dropped his head, "And the stuff before... for talking me though things. Thanks for that most of all."

Alfred nodded, not trusting his voice to respond. Blake hesitated for a moment and then he hugged the old English gentleman that had thought enough of him to set him straight and line him out when he needed it. "Merry Christmas, Alfred."

Alfred embraced the young man and patted his back heartily, "Merry Christmas to you,_ Master_ Blake. "

It must have finally occurred to Meghan that she had not yet seen Bruce. She peered around for him and then asked Selina. Selina pointed her at the formal dining room and Meghan was off like a missile. Fox laughed in anticipation of the reunion with the master of the house.

Bruce rounded the corner as Meghan was climbing the stairs to him. He scooped her up into a warm hug, "Uncle Bruce!"

Her voice carried across the main room and Gordon just shook his head as he joined Blake and Alfred, "I think she found him."

Selina smiled as she watched Bruce descending the stairs with the little girl in his arms. Meghan was chattering and Bruce was listening diligently as he tried to keep up with the child's excitement. Meghan was stirred up about the Christmas tree and the possibilities of Santa coming to her house tonight and then she was asking if he thought the storm would stop him and did he think reindeer got cold when they flew in the snow.

Bruce took a breath and exhaled, "That was a lot, Meghan." He laughed as he looked at Gordon, "Jim, how do you keep up with all of the questions?"

They shook hands and Gordon grinned at him, "Years of practice with the media has honed my skills."

Selina looked at Gordon thoughtfully, "Speaking of flying conditions, with the weather like it is, reindeer aren't the only ones likely to have difficulty in the sky. Are the flights on schedule for your other kids?"

Gordon adjusted his glasses and shook his head, "Too soon to tell. Even with this little break in the snow now, Gotham International is still boxed in tight. Everything depends on if this next cell of storms hits us later tonight." He shrugged, "If it does, then Meghan and I may just take a trip and visit them next weekend." He smiled at the little child in Bruce's arms, "I hope they do make it though. She is really looking forward to seeing them."

Bruce smiled at Gordon, "Private airstrips are always an option. I know mine is in full operation."

Selina smiled and rolled her eyes at her powerful Beau. It would be Bruce Wayne that stood to defy even the weather. Her eyes caught something on the horizon, "Well someone is making use of the calm between storms." She pointed at a small light that was growing steadily larger. It was just about dusk and the running lights of the aircraft brought attention to it as it was indeed the only thing in the sky that evening.

Bruce turned to the wall of glass and watched as the craft approached. Alfred appeared at his shoulder and all of them looked on as a helicopter crested above the skyline, flying quickly above the snow-covered buildings of Gotham.

Selina's head tilted as she watched the silver helicopter slowing as it approached their building. Her interest changed to concern as her combative nature took over and she sensed a possible threat when the flight lights passed over the windows. The light triggered an immediate tint over the glass and Selina wondered if the smart glass was bullet proof too._ Knowing Wayne and Fox it is..._

Fox stepped up beside Wayne and nudged him, "That's one of yours. Is it not, Mr. Wayne?"

Selina heard Lucius and relaxed marginally as the craft turned and she saw that indeed there was a WE logo emblazoned on the hull. The pilot began lowering onto the penthouse's landing pad. The whirling blades dusted up loose snow and the decent slowed, allowing the frozen flurry to scatter off the balcony and drift down the side of the building.

Blake and Ace were standing by the windows watching with interest. The dog barked and twirled a little circle in anxious response to the beating blades of the helicopter. Blake glanced over at Gordon and Fox and they seemed as mystified and intrigued by the situation as he.

Alfred brushed by him giving Ace a friendly pat as he walked purposefully to the patio door and took position as the craft finally came to rest.

Selina had drifted closer to the window herself watching as the runners settled into the compacted ice. She glanced back at Bruce and caught the soft look in his eyes and she realized that somehow this was about her. Bruce's lips twitched in an infinitesimal smile as he looked at her. Meghan had fallen silent in his arms as she watched in mute fascination as the aircraft landed.

Selina studied Bruce for another long moment trying to understand what was happening, then her cell phone went off on the counter and the music started to play….

_'Your sweet moonbeam'_

_'The smell of you in every'_

_'Single dream I dream'_

_'I knew when we collided'_

_'You're the one I have decided'_

_'Who's one of my kind…'_

_'_

Her eyes widened as the familiar caller id played. She looked questioningly at Bruce and his smile deepened, "I thought you deserved a Christmas with everyone that you care about, Selina."

'

_'Hey soul sister'_

_'Ain't that mister mister'_

_'On the radio, stereo'_

_'The way you move ain't fair, you know…'_

_'_

Her head snapped back to the helo as the door slipped open and a man bundled in a dark trench coat stepped out. His red scarf blew in the wind as the heavy beat of the rotors tousled his dark hair…._Sigmund_.

'

_'Hey soul sister'_

_'I don't wanna miss'_

_'A single thing you do'_

_'Tonight'_

_'_

Selina watched in disbelief as the man crossed over the packed snow to the door. She looked back at Bruce and her face split into an incredible smile. Bruce just shook his head. _This woman of mine...you have me twisted tightly around your finger ... God help me it's right where I want to be.._

Alfred opened the glass patio door and ushered the young man inside. Sigmund rushed in, stomping the snow off his feet onto the coarse mat and then looked over at Selina and opened his arms with a flourish, "Merry Christmas, Love!"

Selina let out a shriek that made Meghan's seem weak by comparison. They met each other at a dead run and Sigmund wrapped her up and spun her around in his arms. They held each other tight for several long moments as both were overcome with emotion. Alfred stood by at a respectful distance, smiling as he dutifully waited to assist the young man with his jacket.

Sigmund and Selina finally broke away from one another and both were in tears. Sigmund was the first to speak, "I didn't know if I would ever get to see you again dearie." He squeezed her hand as if he was trying to make sure she was real.

"Sigmund…. I can't believe this." She stumbled over her words and then she was hugging him again as she laughed at the impossibility that he was actually standing there with her. "This is crazy! How?...In this weather even!"

"Darling you are not the only one that can't believe it. One minute I'm painting a sunset over the canal and the next I am jetting away on a private airplane bound for the states." He grinned at her, "Good thing for me you mailed back my passport."

Selina stepped back from him and Alfred utilized the break to divest their newest guest of his jacket. Sigmund accepted the courtesy from Alfred, "Mr. Pennyworth. Good to see you again old chap. A very merry Christmas to you, sir."

Alfred bowed slightly to the young man and shook his offered hand, "And to you Mr. Geller. When you and the missus have reunited properly I will be happy to introduce you to the remaining guests. "

While the British gents were talking, Selina looked down at Bruce and shook her head in disbelief. He just gave her a small smile, "Merry Christmas, Selina."

She pressed her fingers to her lips, overwhelmed. Tears threatened in her eyes again as she looked at the man that had changed her life. _Bruce Wayne._ She took a deep breath and held herself together as she mouthed _'Thank you._'

He nodded, watching her protectively as he cradled a now shy Meghan against his chest.

Sigmund smoothed down the collar of his charcoal blazer and glanced around the room as he blew out a breath. "What is all this then?" He took in the Christmas decorations and all the people staring expectantly up at him, "Has the party been waiting on me to arrive?" He grinned down and gave them a bow, "Sigmund Geller at your service. Literally. I believe I may have been flown in from Italy by Mr. Wayne to paint charactures at tonight's event. "

The group laughed at the newest guest and Selina just shook her head smiling at the charming young man. Sigmund gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Bruce and then returned his attention back to Selina. "I'm glad to see you and that handsome bloke of yours are back on the straights again."

Selina nodded, "Me to." She held both of his hands tightly and looked in his dark eyes, "I owe you Siggy. You really came through for me when I needed it. I won't ever forget that."

He took her hands and brought them up and kissed the knuckles of each with a resounding smack, "I would do it again in a red hot minute, Love."

"Sig, come with me. I want to introduce you to my family."

X

x

Selina walked up the landing behind Bruce Wayne as he looked over his silent white city and she snaked her arm around his waist, "Mr. Wayne. You have outdone yourself tonight. Truly. I am at a loss."

Bruce smiled down at her, as she circled him and then pressed her lips against his. He allowed himself the indulgence of basking in the total adoration that was in her eyes when she finally pulled away. This reaction had been worth anything in the world to achieve. As it stood, the adoration of this woman had only cost him three phone calls, a few thousand in jet fuel and pilot's holiday overtime wages. It truly was nothing for a man of his means, but it had meant so much to Selina to have Sigmund here that he would have paid any price.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and smoothed her cheek with his thumb, "I wanted our first Christmas together to be a memorable one." He sighed and shook his head, "I would pull the stars from the sky and give them to you if you told me you wanted them, Selina."

She shook her head and looked up at him, " I have no doubt that you could, Mr. Wayne. But, I don't want them. You are what I want... the only thing I need."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Then its me that you will have, Ms. Kyle." She tilted her head and was just about to call him out on having finally slipped up and used her last name when he squeezed her hand and dropped down to his knee.

Her heart stuttered in her chest and her breath caught as she watched him looking up at her with his penetrating green eyes, " I give myself to you, Selina." He looked into her eyes and confessed all that she was to him, " I already belong to you. I have since that day you found me in the manor. I was lost... wandering aimlessly in the shadows of my past. You found me...brought me back, released me from the memories that kept me prisoner. You have filled my heart with love and hope. " He kissed her hand, "Now... finish what you started. Save me Selina... be my future... be my wife ... marry me."

Selina looked down at this man that had become everything to her and she felt the emotion of the past months turning in her. She let her hand cup under his chin and fixed him with her warm caramel eyes as he fearlessly waited for her answer. "Where is my ring, Wayne?" She baited him and he smiled that boyishly handsome grin of his before producing a ring that held the most beautiful stone she had ever seen.

He knew by her reaction that she understood what she was holding. A purple diamond. It was the rarest of all naturally occurring colored diamonds and this particular stone was unmatched in the depth of its color and clarity. He held the platinum band that secured it between his thumb and forefinger and watched as her eyes devoured it. He grinned at the sharp glint in her eye when she looked up at him. _Yeah you understand exactly what this is don't you? My little jewel thief... I think I may have actually impressed you. _

Bruce cocked his head and his eyes twinkled as he gazed up at her, "I decided against a diamond that astronauts could see from space and instead I chose one that cost more than the space program."

Selina dropped back her head and laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger. She gazed down at him and shook her head in amazement. Bruce just winked and kissed her jewel-encrusted hand, "How about an answer darling? My knees are killing me. "

Selina laughed and nodded, "Yes. You know it's a yes, Bruce."

He grinned and rose up in front of her capturing her mouth in a soft chaste kiss before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. The sound of clapping roused them away from one another and they turned to face the room. Blake, Meghan and Sigmund gave each other high-fives as they cheered the couple while Alfred Fox and Gordon all raised their glasses in a toast.

Alfred could have looked no prouder than he did at that moment. Bruce felt his jaw tighten as he fought back the emotion that threatened to claim him. _I have everything... I have everything I could ever want or need and I have it because of this woman at my side._

Selina looked up at Bruce, "Was everyone in on this?" He nodded and kissed her jaw in apology. She flashed her eyes at him and shook her head, "You must have been pretty sure of my answer, Wayne. What if I had said no?"

Bruce looked at her and he sighed, "I don't have the strength to even imagine that, Selina. I really don't. I almost lost you before and it nearly broke me. If you hadn't accepted… I just don't know what would have become of me." Selina wrapped her arms around him and he pressed a kiss into her hair, "I can't imagine a life that doesn't include waking up everyday to your beautiful face." He caressed her cheek, "No life I would want to lead anyway. I love you so much, Selina."

Selina breathed in the scent of him as she pressed her eyes shut listening to him profess his love. She felt a tear escape and she stayed still against him. When they separated Selina looked up at him and she shook her head, "I don't think I was ever really alive until you, Bruce. I was hiding... waiting... for something." She shrugged. "That day..." She looked down at his chest and then back up into his eyes, "You saved me from more than just the ice that day, Bruce."

He nodded, understanding that it had been that way for him as well, "I haven't been the same man since meeting you, Selina. " He looked down at his hand that held hers, "I've never felt more sure of anything than this... then I am of us. You have changed everything... for the first time in my life… I feel ... whole... complete."

Selina blinked and dropped her chin and then peered up through her lashes, "It's a terrifying thing for someone like me...needing you the way I do." She confessed her fears to him, "I've been on my own nearly my entire life and suddenly... " She shrugged and he could see the honesty in her eyes, "You are so much a part of me now that I can't find my way without you... without my boy scout to guide me." She smiled at him and shook her head in wonder, her voice was just a soft whisper, but he heard her declaration of love for him clearly, " You are the best part of me, Bruce Wayne. I love you."

He kissed her again losing himself in her touch and the heady rush that came from knowing they had stood together and made it through the worst that Gotham could deal them._ We made it through together. _Bruce smiled and brought up her hand and admired the exquisite stone, "Mrs. Selina Wayne. Now, that has a _nice ring_ to it. Doesn't it, kitten?" He flashed the priceless stone at her taunting her gently over her comments on the type of ring she had expected from him.

Selina smiled up at the man that held her hand and heart as she tried out her new name, "Mrs. Selina Wayne..has a _lovely_ ring to it."

He kissed her again and she gave herself over to him, let him envelop her in the warmth of his kiss and the comfort of his arms. She finally trusted someone to love her and care for her. Selina Kyle who had never thought herself capable or worthy of love was now standing in a room surrounded by it. People that she loved and that loved her in return and it was because of the man beside her. Bruce Wayne... The boy scout .. the Batman. She trusted him enough that she let herself need him... depend on him… love him.

She remembered looking in Bruce's eyes once and seeing forever there. She hadn't understood then how much forever meant until she realized she would be spending it with him.

Bruce Wayne had changed everything...he had changed her...forever

x

xx

xxx

Please review!


End file.
